¿Como fui?
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Kiba y Sakura contraen matrimonio -KIBASAKU-...soy pesima para los summarys pero denle una oportuninadad


**Bueno Naru fans no sabes lo feliz que estoy por haber descubierto Kibasaku en esta página así que escribí este Fanfic :D quiero anunciarles que se me base en la canción de Rio Roma "¿Cómo fui?" (Por Dios el titulo lo dice) espero les guste**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto si no, existiría Naruhina, reviviría a Neji y haría Nejiten, y definitivamente habría Kibasaku o Sasusaku.**

**¿Cómo fui…?**

Sakura dio su quincuagésima vuelta, veía como su vestido blanco como la misma nieve, este era un vestido de escote, con una flor en la cintura. Atrás de ella estaba Hinata y Tenten, la primera viendo con algo de envidia a Sakura, ella también quería casarse con Naruto. En ese momento llego Ino con el ramo de flores, Tenten camino hacia la escena, Hinata se acercó sacando algo de su bolsillo del suéter que traía por el momento.

—Felicidades Sakura-frentona—dijo Ino entregándole el ramo

—Gracias Ino-cerda—dijo Sakura (jeje cariño XD)

—Ten Sakura—dijo Hinata entregándole un peineta que tenía flores de diamante color rosa

—Gracias Hinata, ¿me la pondrías por favor?—la peli azul asintió y se la puso

De repente todas sintieron ganas de llorar y se abrazaron. Entonces Sakura empezó a llorar

—A-arigatto chicas—susurro rompiendo el abrazo

— ¡Hey, Hey! ¡Te arruinaras el maquillaje y mi obra maestra!—dijo la peli café

—Lo siento Tenten—dijo Sakura—bueno cámbiense que me toca arreglarlas

**15 minutos después**

Hinata tenía un vestido de manga casi hasta el codo, hasta la mitad del muslo, de la cintura para arriba era azul marino y de la cintura de para abajo era lila. Uñas lilas y los ojos azul marino. Pelo una coleta alta y dos mechones sueltos. Tacones lilas

Tenten tenía un vestido de manga corta, hasta la mitad del muslo, color guinda. Uñas y ojos guindas. Pelo suelto. Tacones guinda

Ino tenía un vestido de escote, hasta la rodilla, color purpura. Uñas y ojos morados. Pelo suelto con unas trenzas en forma de corona. Tacones purpura

En ese momento todas se apresuraron y cuando llegaron tomaron su lugar. En ese momento Sakura llego al lado de su papá y este la llevo al altar

**Minutos después**

—Kiba Inuzuka aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe

—Acepto—dijo el Inuzuka

—Sakura Haruno aceptas a Kiba Inuzuka como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe

—Acepto—dijo la Haruno

—Por el poder que se me concede los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

—Pensé que nuca lo diría—prácticamente grito Kiba tomando a Sakura por la cintura y planto un tierno beso en los labios de su ahora esposa, haciendo que todo el mundo explotara en vítores y aplausos

**En la pachanga xD**

Medio mundo bailaba sin parar, y los ahora esposos recibían muchas pero muchas felicitaciones. Llego la hora del discurso. Empezó su papá

—Bueno recuerdo que cuando empezó a salir con su esposo era muuuuuy desordenada y ahora…es peor—todos se rieron y Sakura se hundió en la mesa prácticamente tapándose con el mantel—pero sin embrago sé que cambiara ya que el amor lo puede todo

Llego el turno de Kakashi para lo que (por si las dudas) amarraron a Kiba y Akamaru

—Bueno cuando Sakura estaba pequeñita recuerdo que quería mucho a Sasuke no sé como pero lo fue olvidando hasta tener el esposo que ahora tiene—dijo con una sonrisa—espero sean felices

Los desamarraron y pasaron los demás que se les pidió un discurso; La mamá de Kiba, Hinata, Shino (el cual solo dijo sean felices), Naruto, Sai, Sasuke (no dijo gran cosa), Tsunade (quien termino amenazando a Kiba) y por ultimo seria Kiba quien ya estaba listo

—Bueno el día que conocí a Sakura en su forma que me encanta fue cuando entrenaba, recuerdo que caí arriba de ella y ella…bueno casi me la parte a golpes diciéndome pervertido. —Admitió Kiba y los demás rieron— La invite a comer millones de veces para reforzar nuestra amistad hasta que me di cuenta de que odiaba ser su amigo le dije que la amaba y cuál fue mi sorpresa ¡ella también!—arranco suspiros de todos los presentes—Recuerdo muy bien las reuniones de equipos en la cuales me sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba mientras que los demás como no sabían se quedaban con cara de ¿WTF?, excepto Sasuke quien no hacía nada—dijo y todos rieron de nuevo— y aún recuerdo esa vez, esa hermosa vez en la que cuando Naruto subió a chunin por fin, le dije delante de todos si se quería casar conmigo y ella me respondió que si… y ya espero ser feliz con ella siempre

Todos aplaudieron y Sakura soltó una pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad

**Minutos después**

Empezó la canción del vals de los ahora esposos Unconditinally de Katy Perry, cuando termino se oyó la voz del animador y la canción For you de Azu

—Se pide la presencia del papá y la mamá de la novia (no recuerdo como se llaman así que por eso lo puse a sí) —se acercaron y baliaron con ellos—quizás hoy pierdan una hija pero gana un hijo que saben que la cuidara y amara por siempre

Y así fueron pasando los papás de Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino, Tenten y Neji, Karin y Suigetsu, y Naruto y Hinata al último. Luego con la canción Solo para ti de Camila brindaron por los novios.

Después se oyó una canción de funeral (XD) y aparecieron todos los Konoha a aventar al novio con el tradicional muertito.

::

Listas para la víbora, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Hanabi y Moegi (en ese orden) se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a correr hasta que gritaron ya. Todos sabían lo que venía, el ramo. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu y Konohamaru no podían evitar morderse las uñas ante lo que venía aunque Konohamaru no tanto

—Uno, dos… ¡tres!—grito la Haruno y todos los hombres antes nombrados cerraron los ojos

…5 segundos…10 segundos…15 segundos…

— ¡L-lo tengo!—grito una voz algo temerosa

Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu y Konohamaru suspiraron aliviados y Naruto corrió a abrazar a Hinata y darle un tierno besito en los labios

**Horas y horas después**

Al terminar el evento Kiba y Sakura se fueron a su casa listos para lo siguiente. Kiba alzo a Sakura para entrar a la casa de ellos. Cuando entro Kiba la bajo y esta admiro la casa era completamente hermosa en eso Kiba le dijo

— ¿Lista para esta nueva vida?

—Lista—respondió besando a su esposo

**Y fiiiin le dejo lo demás a su cochambrosa mente jaja XD nee no es que la verdad me da asquito escribir lemon algún día lo hare pero ese día no será hoy jeje XP y pues ¡QUE VIVA EL KIBASAKU! XD**

**Eeeen fin (ahora me creo Hola soy German) hasta luego**

**Saludos desde México, Montse**


End file.
